The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, and more particularly, to an image processing device correcting a pixel value, an image processing method, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
Recently, image capturing devices such as digital still cameras that capture an image of a photography subject such as a person using an image capturing element, generate a captured image, and store the generated captured image have come into wide use. As the image capturing element, an element in which color filters are disposed in Bayer arrangement on pixels disposed on a light receiving face has become widespread.
Recently, according to multi functions and high image quality of image capturing devices, an image capturing element in which pixels other than pixels for generating images disposed in the image capturing element are disposed or an image capturing element in which pixels provided with color filters other than color filters (R, G, and B) using the Bayer arrangement are disposed, has been studied. For example, an image capturing element is being studied in which the pixels for generating images (image generating pixels) of the related art and new pixels for multi functions are disposed in the same image capturing element.
For example, as an image capturing device provided with such an image capturing element, for example, an image capturing device has been proposed in which pixels (phase difference detecting pixels) performing pupil division on light passing through an image capturing lens are disposed in an image capturing element (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-145401). The image capturing device forms a pair of images by providing the phase difference detecting pixels, which block a half of the light of the photography subject received by the light receiving element to perform the pupil division, with the image capturing element, and the image capturing device measures a distance between the pair of formed images to calculate a deviation amount of focus. The image capturing device calculates a movement amount of the image capturing lens on the basis of the calculated deviation of focus, and adjusts the position of the image capturing lens on the basis of the calculated movement amount to perform a focus control.